Las locuras que hacen las chicas enamoradas en San Valentín
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Las dos chicas Yato hacen chocolates ¿Como acabaran las cosas? Fanfic Okita x Kagura y Sakamoto x Mutsu
1. Chocolate chino

Gintama no me pertenece pero eso ya lo sabéis *w*

Antes de dejaros leer quiero decir que tenia ganas de probar a escribir un fanfic Okikagu pero no podía dejar de escribir Sakamoto x Mutsu así que aprovecho y hago dos en uno(?) y avisar que este Fanfic tendrá dos capítulos, el primero es Okita x Kagura y el segundo se centrara en Mutsu y Sakamoto. Pensaba subirlo para el 14 de febrero pero como ya tengo la primera parte completa no pude evitar subirlo ahora xD Bueno eso es todo os dejo leer y espero que os guste.

 **Las locuras que hacen las chicas enamoradas en San Valentín**

PUM! La explosión sonó en todo el edificio y una nube de humo apareció en la cocina.

\- ¿Otra vez?! Se puede saber que demonios a pasado aquí otra vez? - pregunto Gintoki apareciendo por tercera vez en la tarde en la cocina

Kagura y Mutsu se miraron antes de bajar la mirada para parecer arrepentidas

\- Lo sentimos - dijeron al unisono

\- Por mas que pongáis esas caras no pienso volver a creeros así que intentar no romper la cocina aun mas de lo que lo estáis haciendo - dijo Gintoki abandonando la sala

\- Gin-chan como sigas quejandote te vas a quedar sin chocolate - amenazo Kagura

\- No el chocolate no! necesito azúcar - grito Gintoki desde la sala

\- ¿Seguimos? - pregunto Kagura

\- Si - dijo Mutsu mirando los ingredientes con mala cara - Si no quedan como chocolates al menos serviran como veneno -

Ambas chicas habían llegado hace semanas al acuerdo de preparar chocolates para San Valentín juntas puesto que era la primera vez que ambas estaban preparando chocolates y por como estaba quedando la cocina no les iba nada bien, Kagura propuso pedirle ayuda a Otae pero esta estaba unos días fuera de la ciudad por asuntos del cabaret así que a las chicas Yato solo les quedo la opción de intentarlo solas. Puesto que en el Kaientai había mucha gente y no podría cocinar tranquila decidieron ir a la Yorozuya donde no serian molestadas puesto que en esa fecha carecían de clientes. Y ahí estaban ellas intentando con todo su corazón preparan un chocolate para la persona que amaban.

\- Mucchi - llamo Kagura

\- Dime - Mutsu revolviendo chocolate

\- ¿Segura que el sádico aceptara mis chocolates? - pregunto Kagura preocupada

\- Creo que si, cada vez que esta a tu lado hace lo que sea por llamar tu atención así que creo que le gustas - dijo Mutsu bastante segura

\- Gracias Mucchi y yo también creo que al idiota le gustas - dijo Kagura bastante feliz

\- No lo creo y de seguro se pasara todo el día en el cabaret - dijo Mutsu desanimada

\- Si no acepta tus sentimientos le daré un chocolate envenenado - dijo Kagura con cara malévola

Ambas chicas empezaron a reír y siguieron con la labor de los chocolates esperando que la cocina no explotara por cuarta vez.

Y así llego el tan esperado día de San Valentín, todas las tiendas estaban llenas de adornos rosas y grandes globos con forma de corazón, las calles estaban llenas de gente que compraba chocolates a ultima hora y de parejas que paseaban amorosamente. Y mientras todo eso pasaba Mutsu y Kagura estaban en sus casas dando vueltas muy nerviosas por lo que harían ese día y como se declararían a la persona a la que le querían dar los chocolates.

Kagura se levanto inusualmente temprano y se vistió rápidamente para ir a buscar al sádico al parque donde usualmente se la pasaba vagueando todo el día, mas Shinpachi la interrumpió llegando temprano a la Yorozuya.

\- Hola Kagura buenos días, ¿Que haces tan temprano despierta? - pregunto el chico

\- Yo... callate cuatro ojos! - grito Kagura mientras salio corriendo del local

Nerviosa era poco, Kagura creía que se iba a morir de lo rápido que le latía el corazón y en su estomago parecía haber una jauría de animales peleando, pero no pensaba huir ella iba a entregarle ese chocolate y decirle lo que sentía. Antes de darse cuenta había llegado al parque y estaba en frente al banco donde el policía estaba normalmente, pero el no se encontraba allí.

\- Bueno pues otro día sera - dijo Kagura en voz baja

\- Oi China ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Te soltaron del zoológico? - dijo una voz muy conocida a sus espaldas

Kagura pego un salto del susto y se escondió tras el banco al tiempo que pensaba en como huir de allí. ¿En que estaba pensando cuando decidió ir a confesarse? Lo mejor seria cambiarse de país, eso es, lo mas lejos posible y también cambiaría de nombre así el no la podía encontrar o mejor aun lo golpearia en la cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte como para que perdiera la memoria y entonces ...

\- ¿Acaso eres tan lenta que se te olvida como contestar? - volvió a provocar Sougo

\- Maldito idiota - dijo Kagura mientras salio corriendo a atacar al chico

Pero con lo que Kagura no había contado era con que al empezar a pelear la caja con forma de corazón se cayera al suelo llamando la atención del oficial del shinsengumi.

\- ¿China que es eso? - pregunto el agachándose para agarrar la caja pero Kagura fue mas rápida y recogió la caja antes que el y se alejo varios metros

\- E-esto no es lo que parece... quiero decir que... no es algo que te deba importar - dijo Kagura extremadamente sonrojada y muy nerviosa

Sougo no entendía a lo que Kagura se refería pero no era tonto y sabia que eso era un chocolate y al decirle que no le importaba significaba que no era para el y eso lo molesto mas de lo que quiso demostrar.

\- ¿Y quien es el desafortunado? - pregunto a la chica

\- No se de que hablas - respondió Kagura

\- Me refiero al pobre desgraciado que se merece tal tortura de recibir un asqueroso chocolate hecho por ti, aunque seguro que ni siquiera lo aceptara porque ¿Quien querría a un monstruo como tu? - dijo cruelmente Sougo aun celoso por el supuesto "enamorado" de la chica

Kagura sintió como si le hubieran aplastado el corazón en tan solo un instante y lágrimas empezaron a acumularse en sus ojos.

\- Te odio! no quiero volver a ver tu horrenda cara nunca mas! - grito la chica al mismo tiempo que le tiro la caja a la cabeza y salio corriendo

\- ¿Pero que? - se pregunto el chico sorprendido por su reacción - Al final no me dijo para quien era el chocolate, pues me da igual ya que me lo tiro estoy en mi derecho de comérmelo -

El chico abrió la caja y se quedo de piedra. En la caja había un gran chocolate con letras blancas que decían: Feliz San Valentín,con cariño para el sádico. Y en ese entonces el se dio cuenta de que era un idiota y de que la chica no lo perdonaría tan fácilmente, por lo que emprendió camino hacia la Yorozuya deseando que el Danna escuchara su petición.

\- ¿Que as hecho que? ¿Acaso eres idiota? - regaño Gintoki

\- Danna eres el único que puede ayudarme, eres como su padre, ¿No puedes hacer algo para ayudarme? - pregunto el chico

\- Con mas razón no debería hacerlo, ¿Como puedo estar seguro de que no la trataras mal o te aburrirás de ella? - pregunto Gintoki muy serio

\- Es la única mujer despues de mi hermana a la que quiero proteger y la única a la que veo como una igual y bueno... estoy interesado en ella - dijo avergonzado Sougo

\- ¿Solo interesado? Entonces nada - dijo Gintoki en un tono aburrido

\- Esta bien! Me gusta mucho, ¿Contento? Ahora consigue que ella hable conmigo - exigió el chico

\- Muy bien ya que estas tan enamorado de ella le pediré que venga y os dejare a solas - dijo Gintoki

Diez minutos mas tarde entraba por la puerta Kagura muy animada.

\- Gin-san ya llegue, Shinpachi me dijo que habías comprado veinte cajas de Sukonbu y- Kagura se quedo en silencio al llegar a la sala y encontrar a su enemigo allí

\- ¿Que hace este aqui? - dijo Kagura despectivamente

\- Kagura se amable, Souichiro-kun vino especialmente para verte así que intenta no destrozar el salón si lo golpeas, que ya bastante tengo con las explosiones en la cocina del otro día, bueno Gin-san se va a comprar la JUMP así que espero que sepáis comportaros como dos personas adultas y... olvidarlo no se para que pido cosas que se que no lograreis - dijo Gintoki abandonando la casa y dejando a esos dos solos

\- Kagura - dijo el chico

Kagura se sorprendió, ¿La acababa de llamar por su nombre? eso no podía ser verdad, seguro que el chocolate estaba en mal estado... mierda se había olvidado completamente del chocolate, la única opción ahora era asesinarlo y esperar que Gin-san la ayudara con el cadaver.

\- Kagura yo estoy aquí por que quería disculparme por como me comporte - admitió el chico

\- Muerete - dijo ella muy enfadada

Sougo se agarro con una mano el pecho donde esta situado el corazón y cayo al suelo en cuestión de segundos y quedo ahí tirado con los ojos cerrados sin moverse.

\- ¿Sougo? ¿Estas bien? ¿Que te pasa? Idiota responde - decía Kagura balanceandolo por los hombros mientras lágrimas se caían por sus ojos

En ese instante el abrió los ojos y le sonrió, ella lo abrazo y se puso a llorar.

\- Creía que te habías muerto - dijo confundida Kagura

\- Eso es lo que deseaste - aclaro el

\- Pero no esa manera... no me vuelvas a hacer algo así, si te mueres tiene que ser cuando yo te mate cuando seas un anciano - dijo Kagura sin pensar lo que decía

\- ¿Eso es una proposición? - dijo el chico con una sonrisa seductora

\- ¿Y esa cara? ¿Acaso te estas cagando otra vez? - pregunto ella con mala cara

\- Idiota ¿Que no sabes leer el ambiente? Te acabas de cargar la atmósfera romántica, ahora tendrás que esperar como mínimo cinco años hasta que te lo vuelva a proponer - dijo el

\- ¿Quien quiere que te propongas? - pregunto la pelinaranja

\- ¿Pues tu o ya te olvidaste? ¿Quieres que te refresque la memoria? Muy bien hoy leí algo que ponía " Te amo con todo mi corazón y no puedo vivir sin ti" - empezó a decir el chico

\- Mentiroso! Eso no ponía - se defendió Kagura

\- Bueno pero viene a ser lo mismo, lo importante es que tienes la suerte de que acepte salir contigo así que puedes sentirte agradecida - dijo el moreno

\- ¿Y si no quiero? - pregunto la chica

\- Querrás puesto que no me hiciste un chocolate para nada - dijo Sougo aprovechándose de la debilidad de Kagura

\- A la próxima le pongo arsénico - dijo Kagura

\- ¿Que escuchan mis oídos? ¿Así que habrá una próxima vez? - pregunto burlándose Sougo

Kagura se maldijo por su descuido y deseo hacerlo callar de una buena vez.

\- Pues como as sido una buena chica te daré tu regalo del día blanco por adelantado - afirmo el chico

\- ¿Eh? - empezó a decir Kagura pero fue interrumpida por los labios del sádico

Kagura intentaba analizar la situación, el chico acepto sus chocolates, se burlo de ella pero los acepto y ahora la estaba besando. Ahora todo tenia sentido... espera ¿Porque narices la estaba besando? ¿Eso quería decir que le gustaba? El resto de preguntas desaparecieron de la cabeza de Kagura mientras empezaba a corresponder el beso que el chico empezó. Cuando se separaron Kagura tenia una única pregunta.

\- ¿Y mi regalo? Dijiste que me darías un regalo - dijo emocionada

\- Eso era el beso - aclaro Sougo

\- ¿Solo eso? Yo te hice chocolate así que yo quiero Sukonbu - pidió la chica

Sougo suspiro, no podría cambiar los hábitos alimenticios de la chica pero se le ocurrió una buena idea para disfrutar los dos.

\- Te daré un Sukonbu por cada beso que me des - propuso el chico

Kagura asintió conforme con el trato pero nunca le confesaría al sádico que lo habría hecho aunque no le diera Sukonbu, pero así salían ambos ganando y antes de ganarse un par de paquetes de Sukonbu mas ella pensó en Mutsu y en como le iría con el idiota del capitán.

Fin del primer capitulo

Si os gusto podéis dejar un review y dar vuestra opinión *w*


	2. Chocolate Alíen

Gintama no me pertenece y todo eso~~

Aquí os traigo el segundo y ultimo capitulo de esta historia *w* y lo mejor de todo es que no tarde demasiado, menos de una semana^^ antes de dejaros leer quiero daros las gracias a todas las hermosas personitas que me dejaron reviews 3 de verdad os lo agradezco de corazón. Bueno ahora os dejo leer y espero que os guste~~

 **Las locuras que hacen las chicas enamoradas en San Valentín**

 **Capitulo dos: Chocolate Alíen**

Al otro lado de la ciudad estaba el Kaientai disfrutando de el único día libre que tenían desde hace tiempo pues ultimamente habían tenido muchos pedidos de parte de diferentes planetas de la galaxia así que para celebrar ese día todos decidieron ir a pasear en la tierra, pero Mutsu decidió quedarse en la nave arreglando el papeleo que Sakamoto nunca hacia. Quince minutos pasaron y de las dos enormes torres de papel no parecía haber bajado ni un centímetro, Mutsu suspiro imaginando que le quedaban muchas horas de trabajar sin descanso, mas escucho unos pasos en el pasillo y se puso alerta agarrando la pistola que siempre llevaba consigo y apuntando a la puerta por la que en ese segundo aparecía el "intruso" que no resulto ser otro que Sakamoto.

\- Tranquila Mutsu, puedo entender que estés enfadada por tener que hacer mi papeleo pero no dispares - dijo Sakamoto levantando las manos

\- Idiota si hubiera sabido que eras tu te hubiera disparado antes - dijo Mutsu suspirando - ¿Que haces aqui? Todos tienen el día libre por lo que deberías estar visitando a esa tal Otsuu -

\- En primer lugar es Oryou y no podía ir sabiendo que tenias que arreglar todo mi trabajo - se defendió el

\- Eso nunca antes te a importado - añadió ella

\- Si pero si todos tienen el día libre no es justo que seas la única trabajando así que vine a llevarte a rastras si hace falta - dijo el moreno sonriendo

\- ¿No es este el momento en el que deberías decir que me ayudarías con los papeles? puesto que son TU trabajo - regaño Mutsu

\- Es San Valentín, no pienso dejar que nos encerremos todo el día en una habitación si no es para cosas mas agradables - dijo Sakamoto sonriendo picaramente

Mutsu agarro su pistola y disparo a un centímetro de la cabeza del moreno.

\- La próxima vez no fallare - advirtió ella

\- AHAHAHAHA tan fría como siempre - dijo el riendo

\- Si no vas a ayudar lárgate - gruño la morena

Mutsu estaba de mal humor, eso no era nada raro teniendo en cuenta al idiota del capitán que siempre estaba haciendo o diciendo cosas innecesarias, pero esta vez era algo diferente, ella estaba molesta consigo misma por ser débil, por haberse enamorado de el, puesto que sabia que era un amor no correspondido y que tarde o temprano acabaría interfiriendo en su trabajo y si ese día llegara ella tendría que abandonar el Kaientai y quedarse sola. Aun así ella llego a la idea de hacer chocolates con Kagura, ella no pudo negarse cuando la pequeña se lo pidió con ojos brillantes y decidió hacer un chocolate para entregárselo a Sakamoto, pero cuando llego el día desecho la idea pensando que el único chocolate que el querría seria el de su querida Oryou así que guardo el chocolate en algún bolsillo de su chaqueta para no verlo puesto que eso le recordaba lo débil que era.

\- Esta bien te ayudare - dijo el sentándose en una silla a su lado

Cerca, muy cerca, demasiado cerca. Mutsu solo podía pensar que eso era demasiado para ella, su habitación no era muy grande y en su escritorio tenia dos sillas aunque solo usaba una y la otra era mas que nada para apoyar cosas pero al sentarse el a su lado no podía moverse sin rozar sus piernas o codos y eso parecía volver loca a la chica que lo único que quería era salir huyendo antes de hacer alguna estupidez.

\- ¿Y entonces por donde empezamos? - pregunto Sakamoto sacando de sus pensamientos a Mutsu

Mutsu giro su cara hacia donde estaba el moreno. Mala idea. La distancia entre sus rostros era demasiado corta como para que Mutsu pudiera sentirse cómoda y encima el la miraba esperando una respuesta de ella, pero su cerebro había decidido tomarse el día libre y su corazón sin embargo hacia horas extras saltando de un lado al otro sin parar. Lo único por lo que ella rogaba era que el no pudiera escuchar el latir de su corazón, porque si no estaría perdida.

\- Yo... creo que lo de salir no es tan mala idea - dijo ella intentando levantarse y huir de allí o se acabaría volviendo loca

Mas el espacio era limitado y acabo tropezando con el pie de el y comenzó a caer al suelo, pero Sakamoto hizo uso de sus buenos reflejos y la sujeto por la cintura, quedando ambos de pie pero muy cerca el uno del otro.

\- ¿Mutsu estas bien? - pregunto el

Mutsu no se movía, solo miraba hacia el suelo deseando poder desaparecer.

\- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa hoy? Estas realmente rara - pregunto el sin soltarla aun

Mutsu no respondió, no quería, no podía, si ella respondiera que estaba enamorada de el lo mas probable es que lo perdería para siempre, a la única persona que la trataba como a una igual, que no le importaba que fuera un monstruo y la única por la que ella arriesgaría su vida y la única que realmente le importaba.

\- Bueno si no quieres hablar lo entiendo, parece que no quieres que te acompañe hoy así que lo mejor sera que me vaya - dijo el soltándola y dirigiéndose a la puerta

El se había enfadado, era normal ¿Quien no lo haría si ella se comportaba de esa manera tan infantil?

\- Una cosa antes de irme - dijo el girándose y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta - ¿Puedo tener mi chocolate ya? -

Mutsu se quedo sorprendida, ¿Que era lo que el le estaba preguntando?

\- ¿Que te hace pensar que prepare chocolate para ti? - pregunto ella sin mirarlo a los ojos

\- Eso es fácil, hace dos días viniste con la ropa manchada de chocolate - dijo el tan tranquilo

Maldita sea, una cosa era clara, odiaba el chocolate, el día de san Valentín y la cocina de Gintoki, ¿Se puede saber como despues de fijarse de no tener mas manchas de chocolate quedo una? se preguntaba Mutsu

\- Seguro que no viste bien - intento librarse ella

\- Estoy muy seguro - insistió el

\- Y donde era esa supuesta mancha de chocolate - pregunto ella haciéndose la desinteresada

\- En tu espalda - dijo el

\- ¿Y como llegaría una espalda de chocolate a mi espalda? - pregunto Mutsu intentando despistarlo, pero mentalmente pensó en las explosiones que causaron con Kagura

\- No se pero desde que vi esa mancha en tu espalda estoy esperando mi chocolate - dijo Sakamoto quejándose como un niño

\- Ya te e dicho que no hice chocolate alguno y- empezó a hablar Mutsu pero se interrumpió por un segundo - ¿Se puede saber que hacías mirando mi espalda?

\- No te preocupes no estaba mirando tu espalda sino tu trasero, pero la mancha me llamo la atención - confeso el felizmente

\- ¿Y lo dices tan tranquilo? No mires el trasero de otras personas como si nada - se quejo Mutsu

\- No te preocupes que solo miro el tuyo - dijo sin pensar Sakamoto

Un silencio incomodo se hizo en la habitación y ninguno sabia que decir, Sakamoto por miedo a ser golpeado y Mutsu porque no comprendía la situación donde estaba metida.

\- No deberías mirar a otras personas aparte de la mujer a la que amas - dijo ella seriamente - Yo acabare el papeleo así que lárgate de aquí -

Sakamoto se sorprendió por el cambio de la actitud de la chica y supo que había hecho algo mal, así que se decidió a arreglarlo.

\- Eso ya lo se, no soy ningún niño al que tengas que educar y si te miro precisamente es por que te quiero, cada vez que voy a ver a Oryo es para pedirle consejo de como intentar conquistarte y se precisamente que no es fácil que dejes de mirarme como a ese adolescente estúpido que rescataste en el Chidori, pero ahora soy un hombre y se lo que quiero, se que quiero estar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. Eres la mejor tripulante que pueda tener, la mejor piloto, vice-capitana y amiga, eres mi mano derecha y la única que me saca de los líos en los que me meto, eres la única que aguanta mi estupidez y la única que me hace sentir mejor con solo estar a mi lado. Mutsu si te me lo pidieras intentaría dejar de ser tan irresponsable y- empezó a confesarse Sakamoto pero paro al ver como Mutsu lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos - Mutsu! ¿Estas bien? ¿Que te pasa? -

\- Eres un idiota - dijo ella llorando mientras el la abrazaba - Estúpido, inútil, pervertido, ríes como un imbécil pero aun así yo... te amo tal y como eres -

Sakamoto no se lo podía creer, era el hombre mas suertudo en la galaxia.

\- Que manera de confesarse mas bonita - dijo el riendo - si al final yo resulto ser mas romántico que tu -

\- Todavía puedes quedarte sin chocolate - amenazo ella

\- No! Todo menos eso - se quejo como un niño chico

Ella se separo de el y se acerco a su chaqueta, sacando del bolsillo la cajita con forma de corazón y entregándosela sin mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Gracias Mutsu, gracias por todo - dijo el agarrando la caja y besando a Mutsu

Mutsu olvido rápidamente toda vergüenza que hubiera sentido antes y se dejo llevar por Sakamoto, mas cuando acabaron el beso ella lo miro fijamente.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto el curioso

\- ¿No vas a probar el chocolate? - dijo Mutsu intrigada

\- ¿Eh? Claro - dijo el chico abriendo la caja con cuidado

Dentro de la caja había un gran chocolate con forma de corazón, no había nada escrito arriba pero aun así se notaba el esfuerzo de la chica.

\- Pensaba que escribirías algo arriba como "para mi gran amor" o algo así - dijo quejándose Sakamoto

\- Si quieres me lo quedo - dijo Mutsu muy seria

\- No! Es mio - dijo el dando un mordisco al chocolate

El chocolate sabia delicioso, como si hubiera sido hecho por unos ángeles, se derretía en la boca y dejaba un sabor dulce. O eso le hubiera gustado decir, sabia realmente mal, a rayos X, ¿Los rayos X sabían a algo? bueno a materia oscura o algo peor, quiso escupirlo y tirar la caja a la basura pero Mutsu lo miraba con una cara expectante así que tuvo que hacer el gran esfuerzo de tragarse ese asqueroso pedazo de chocolate, para su consuelo solo era un trozito.

\- ¿Y te gusto? - pregunto la morena

\- S-si estaba... único, creo que nadie podría ser capaz nunca de hacer algo igual - dijo el chico eligiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente

\- ¿Enserio? Menos mal, es la primera vez que hago chocolate y estaba preocupada de que estuviera asqueroso - dijo ella aliviada - Entonces puedes comerlo tranquilo que decías que tenias muchas ganas de chocolate -

Y esa fue su sentencia de muerte. El se lo había buscado diciendo que quería chocolate, si sobrevivía cosa que no creía, se encargaría de que Mutsu nunca jamas hiciera chocolate, es mas la mantendría alejada de la cocina todo lo que pudiera. Pero en ese instante tendría que sufrir, maldijo al karma una ultima vez y se echo otro trozo de esa asquerosidad a la boca.

Había pasado una semana de san Valentín y Mutsu y Kagura estaban yendo juntas a ver a sus novios, no era una cita en grupo si eso es lo que creíais, todo lo contrario, ellas estaban yendo al hospital de Oedo a visitar a sus hospitalizados novios, ambos tuvieron que ser ingresados el 14 de febrero por la noche por intoxicación, pero ambas chicas no sabían el porque y los médicos decían que nunca habían visto a alguien en tan mal estado, pero ellas como buenas chicas que eran estuvieron cocinando, bueno mas bien explotando la cocina de Gintoki, para hacerles unas muffins, puesto que como les gusto tanto su chocolate decidieron hacer algo para que se sintieran bien mientras estaban ingresados. Ambos chicos debían ser muy suertudos.

 **FIN**

Lo siento no pude evitarlo xD tenia que hacer que el chocolate supiera mal, es que explotaron la cocina ¿Como iba a saber eso bien? Bueno eso es todo nos leeremos en próximos fanfics(?) que tengo un par de ideas nuevas para estos dos.

Si os gusto podéis dejar un review y hacérmelo saber *w* Bye~~


End file.
